


【星昴】以父之名-29

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [29]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 男人没什么太大反应，只是掐灭烟蒂，绕过去打开副驾驶的门，“上车。”“我可以自己来……”昴流习惯性地开口，却在对上男人仅剩一只的眼睛时立时噤声。那根本不是看一个活物会有的视线。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	【星昴】以父之名-29

**Author's Note:**

> *完结倒计时ing  
> *来跟我一起讨论剧情好不啦！(￣^￣)ゞ

【29】

新郎新娘已经换好礼服。神威被包裹在一身与他年龄不符的西装里，不知是否是领结扎得太紧，以至于他的脸蛋都透着一种不太正常的红；小鸟则是一袭纯白婚纱，配上她苍白的脸色整个人几乎是透明的。  
两个孩子十指相扣，似乎都很紧张，他们同时往这边看过来。

昴流已无意再参与婚礼的喧嚣，他需要一点时间来消化刚才的冲击。  
他看着神威，无声地道歉，神威刚接收到那样的视线就刻意地偏过了头，他们两个人已经走在了完全不同的路上。

“封真先生。”志勇走过来，俯身在封真耳边低声说着什么。  
“哦，好啊，”封真总是这样，答应什么都看起来很无所谓的样子，“但是我要先送我们的客人离开呢。”  
封真摆摆手赶走志勇，后者应了一声，便带着神威先走了。而后，新娘的化妆室里又出来一个短发的女人，面无表情地牵起小鸟的手。

“昴流先生。”小鸟在经过他身边的时候轻轻拽了他的衣摆，女孩的手已经十分瘦弱，几乎能看见脆弱皮肤下的白骨。  
他蹲下来，让女孩不用仰头才能看着自己。  
“昴流先生，你跟你姐姐真得好像啊。”  
“你认识北都吗？”青年用一种酸涩的声音开口，他记忆里没有这个可怜的女孩，却并不代表她不存在。  
“认识哦，”女孩放开他的衣摆，低着头，似乎对脚上鞋子的花纹很感兴趣，“虽然就只有一面，那时候我躺在病床上……”  
“你在病床上……”青年感觉胸口的位置抽搐起来，“那北都呢……”  
女孩抬头，露出一种奇怪的表情，似乎对这个显而易见的问题很疑惑，“当然也是在病床上啊……她就躺在我旁边啊……”  
青年还想问什么，女孩就被短发女人催促着带走了。

牧师已经开始诵读冗长的颂词，宾客们被引导着站成两排，新郎牵起新娘的手，新人踏上了红毯。  
昴流站起来，他远远地凝视着两个孩子的身影，心下慢慢消化着女孩刚刚的话。

——

“你不用去参加吗？”昴流看到封真还没有离开的意思，终于忍不住发出疑问。  
就算是经常缺乏生活常识，但对于婚礼的基本流程他还是了解的，没记错的话有个环节是需要父亲出场的，既然小鸟没有父亲，那么封真作为兄长就应该兄代父职才对。  
虽然这是自己亲妹妹的婚礼，封真还是表现出一副毫不掩饰地兴趣缺缺的样子，甚至懒得开口解释什么。

封真只是送着他往外走，霞月已经先走在前面去开门，星级酒店的金色大门在面前缓缓打开，外面的光慢慢铺洒进来。  
门外的公路上停着一辆车，在众多宾客的车辆中，昴流还是一眼就认了出来。车边站着一个人，半靠在车身上，手里还掐着一只烟，他身边烟雾缭绕，脚边地上已经堆了一小堆烟灰，看来早已等候多时。

“星史郎……”   
“哇哦，”封真又发出那种瘆人的笑，他靠在发愣的青年耳边调笑道，“你的饲主来了。”  
明明在面对身边这个更危险的男人时也未曾表现出畏惧，却在看到来人的瞬间压制不住从心底升腾起的恐惧，犹如盛夏烈日下兜头罩下一盆凉水，通体冰凉。  
青年石化在原地。

封真推着青年往前走，他看着那个男人，张了张嘴，如果昴流能看到他的口型的话，就会发现，他说的是，“好久不见。”  
男人依然冷漠地注视他们。  
“我从不对别人的东西出手，你是知道的。”封真说着，把昴流推进男人怀里，“这么精致的孩子，可不要下狠手哦，弄坏了怪可惜的。”   
他明明跟昴流差不多年纪，用“孩子”这样的名词来称呼对方却也不觉得违和，他全身都透着与年龄不相匹配的狠绝。  
“你要是能赶紧痛快地去死，我可是会少很多麻烦。”男人单手禁锢住青年，毫不客气地开口，声音刻板而冷硬，完全不似青年熟悉的那种，日常里、床榻上，经常听到的温柔到能掐出水来的声音。  
“谁先死还不一定呢，”封真耸肩，而后看着昴流紧张的表情有趣似的吹了个口哨，“这么怕？”   
昴流已经不可能再回答了，他光是克制自己发抖就已经用尽全力，事情以超越光速的速度超出了他的掌控。  
封真朝他们扬了扬手，说了句“恕不远送”就带着霞月离开了。

男人没什么太大反应，只是掐灭烟蒂，绕过去打开副驾驶的门，“上车。”  
“我可以自己来……”昴流习惯性地开口，却在对上男人仅剩一只的眼睛时立时噤声。

那根本不是看一个活物会有的视线。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，请一起来跟我讨论剧情好嘛=3=


End file.
